characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
MegaMan.EXE
MegaMan.EXE is a alternate version of Mega Man from Mega Man Battle Network. He was known as Hub Hikari before his DNA was implemented into a NetNavi. Background In the year 200X, everyone gets their own personal humanoid known as NetNavis, virtual beings that can exist in the internet that are served to run programs and also hunt down viruses. Somehow people really like to use their navis to fight other people's navis thus the Net Battling was made. In the Net Battling, people install something call battle chips, data storage that can operate in the PET to transfer data to NetNavi, which gives wide range of attacks and abilities. As the boy name known as Lan Hikari, the son of the world-renowned scientist Dr. Yuichiro Hikari and Lan's mother Haruka. Lan Hikari was given a NetNavi known as Megaman.EXE, very loyal brave netnavi that is willing to sacrifice. Beginning of the series, they are known as the best NetNavi battlers in the neighbourhood and even then move up to fighting crime and villains that brings threat to the entire city. Powers and Abilities * Full Synchro: '''One of the first ability Megaman.EXE learns. It possess the ability for both Lan and Megaman.EXE to sync, which enhances' Megaman.EXE strength, power and speed. Though it does have a risk to physically damage to Lan. * '''Style Change: '''Megaman.EXE can create clones of himself. Despite using two styles of himself, it modifies the behaviour of the navi that somehow enhances their power in some way. ** '''Guts Style: '''Guts Style enhances the offensive capabilities. *** '''Enhanced Power: '''With the Guts Style, Megaman.EXE's power is double as well .EXE's buster which is capable of being upgraded to pierce guards with the appropriate NaviCust. *** '''Guts Machine Gun: '''Can fire a short rapid burst of buster shots. *** '''Super Armour: '''Megaman.EXE gains the Super Armour, which gives Megaman.EXE immense durability and gives him the ability to not flinch from attacks. ** '''Shield Style: '''Shield Style can easily deflects laser blasts. *** '''FirstBarrier: '''MegaMan gains 10HP barrier whenever it starts a battle. *** '''Block: '''The attack will halve non-breaking attacks. *** '''Shield: '''Megaman.EXE will summon a shield that can block non-breaking attacks. *** '''Reflect: '''MegaMan can summon a shield that not only blocks non-breaking attacks but will also reflect that attack and deals 100 damage to the enemy that facing .EXE and sharing his row unless they are guarding. ** '''Team Style: '''Team Style can briefly summon enemies through the navi's memory to use for attacks. *** '''Mega Folder+: '''They can insert more navis and Mega class chips into their folder. They can do it up to eight times. *** '''Team Ranking: '''If Megaman S Ranks a Navi in less than 20 seconds, they will receive a V4 Chip. ** '''Custom Style: '''Custom Style can instantly use any Program Advance. *** '''Custom +1: '''The custom screen is increased by 1. Two copies of this program are obtained, as one of them are yellow meaning that other ones are safe. *** '''Custom +2: '''The player's initial Custom Screen is increased by 2. ** '''Shadow Style: '''Shadow Style can prevent status effects from effected panels and can use red blocks customization. *** '''Invis Shot: '''As long as he doesn't use 'Weapon Level +1', he will dissapear for a short peroid of time and doesn't inflict any damage. *** '''Shadow Shoes: '''Megaman can step off cracked panels without creating holes. *** '''Float Shoes: '''Megaman.EXE gains the ability to be immune to sick-type effects with the only exception of Poison. *** '''Anti-Damage: '''Megaman.EXE will perform a defence stance and if he's hit, it negates damage and will throw triple shurikens. ** '''Ground Style: '''Ground Style can change the initial terrain during battles *** '''Break Shot: '''Megaman's shot can crack any panel it shoots. It can also brak the panel the target is on with Aqua and Elec. *** '''Set Green: '''All panels are grass panels when the battle starts. *** '''Set Ice: '''All panels are ice panels when the battle starts. *** '''Set Magma: '''All panels are lava panels when the battle starts. *** '''Set Holy: '''All panels are holy panels when the battle starts. ** '''HUB Style: '''HUB Style is said to be the most perfect synchro, that wields amazing power though Megaman.EXE was rendered into a blood-lusted berserk at least at first. Both Lan and .EXE stopped using the HUB Style due to discovering it's weaknesses. ** '''BUG Style: '''Megaman.EXE temporary state when .EXE achieved while Megaman's code was in the process of being rewritten from the installation of double soul program. It was exited upon meeting up with Protoman, and healed him completely on exit. Sole feat was warping over a short distance. His attack power is doubled as well as having a Navi Chip +3. He gets Custom +5. *** '''First Barrier 100: '''Similar to shield but gives him 100 HP barrier at the start of the battle. *** '''Invincibility: '''Megaman becomes invincible when the battle starts emiting a green glow aroung Megaman.EXE. Can be coupled with First Barrier 100. *** '''Movement Glitch: '''An ability that can be activated once the battle starts. Depending on the version, he will either be dragged down or down constantly. *** '''HP Drain: '''Megaman can drain his opponent's health from 1 to 3 HP per seconds. *** '''Custom Plus: '''Megaman will have all of his custom screen all ten slots filled with chips. *** '''MAX Buster: '''Though he may recieve low stats, he can start with a MAX Buster stats which does tons of heavy damage. *** '''Bug Stop: '''MegaMan does not recieve bugs from the Navi Customizer. *** '''Dark License: '''MegaMan.EXE can use certain Giga Chips without needing a Dark Hole open. * '''Trans Arm: '''Similar to the Double Soul, but Megaman.EXE can change his charge's colours and abilities. ** '''Aqua Arm: '''Gaining the attributes of Aquaman.EXE, he can use the Aqua Arm by sacrificing a Water Type Battle Chip. He can use the Aqua Shot,. ** '''Flame Arm: '''Gaining the attributes of Flameman.EXE, he can use the Flame Arm by sacrificing a Fire Type Battle Chip. He can use the Flame Arm. ** '''Proto Arm: '''Gaining the attributes of Protoman.EXE, he can use the Proto Arm by sacrificing a Sword Type Battle Chip. He can use the Wide Sword. ** '''Search Arm: '''Gaining the attributes of Searchman.EXE, he can use the Search Arm by sacrificing a Cursor Type Battle Chip. He can use the Scope Gun and he can shuffle his battle chips. ** '''Tomahawk Arm: '''Gaining the attributes of Tomahawkman.EXE, he can use the Tomahawk Arm by sacrificing a Wood Type Battle Chip. He can use the Tomahawk Swong. ** '''Thunder Arm: Gaining the attributes of Thunderman.EXE, he can use the Thunder Arm by sacrificing an Electric Type Battle Chip. He can use the Thunder Bolt. Equipment * Mega Buster: 'A standard weapon Megaman.EXE wields. He can shoot the buster rapidly and like all other megaman incarnation, he can do more damage by charging it. The MegaBuster's power changes depending on the upgrades or NaviCust programs equipped to him, and charged shot changes depending on the Style Change, Double Soul, or Cross System ** '''Giga Buster: '''While entering Giga Mode, he uses a brand new and improved buster known as the ''Giga Buster. It now looks like a barrel of tank, and the power of it is greatly increased. * '''Battle Chips: '''Data storages that gives NetNavis abilities and attacks. Alternate Forms * '''Double Soul: '''The conditions of how Double Soul activates vary, from sacrificing certain chips to physically fusing with the Navi, but the effects are still beneficial. Typically, EXE has to be friends with the Navi in question, and each Soul Unison has a time limit, but it is still incredibly helpful. * '''Cross System: '''Forms when Lan adapts to and learns how to wield the power of different Navis and gives them to EXE. Cross Systems don’t have any sort of time limit, but they are lost temporarily if hit with their weaknesses, which aren’t necessarily elemental. * '''Beast Out: '''After absorbing the incomplete versions of the Cybeasts Falzar and Gregar into himself, EXE gained the ability to use some of their power. While Beasted Out, EXE is far more powerful, but prolonging the transformation past certain time limits can lead to an invincible, but uncontrollable state. And transforming out of this form will leave EXE vulnerable. He can even fuse these beast out forms with his Cross Systems to merge the two, but in the anime, that required Lan to have access to the PET of the Navi EXE was Crossed with, while in the games it can be done whenever the player wants. * '''Cross Fusion: The scenarios in which this can actually happen are complicated, and it’s not unique to the two of them, but in the event that all prerequisites are met, Lan and MegaMan can actually fuse together to become one being, both of whom are far more powerful than either are on their own. While in this form, Lan and MegaMan are not limited to any abilities MegaMan himself can use with the exception of Style Changes, and it allows MegaMan and Lan to fight opponents in the real world. It is easily the most powerful form MegaMan has...but it comes at a few costs. This form uses Lan’s body as a base, and so it makes MegaMan susceptible to things Lan is, including exhaustion, hunger, and death. In addition, the circular ensignia on the torso is a weak spot. If it’s struck hard enough, Lan and MegaMan are split apart yet again, and a hard enough strike can even delete MegaMan if they’re not careful. But thankfully, this isn’t something that’s happened a lot. Feats Strength *Shatters a trident with just his barehands. *Knees an enhanced clone of himself with enough force to make his head gone. *Slices apart both the energy beam and the dragon itself in Protostyle. *Hit Bass with a strike worth 120 kilotons of TNT. *Defeated Geo Stelar in a crossover, who consistently displays Solar System levels of strength *Defeated GutsMan.EXE in a contest of strength, who is one of the physically strongest Navis *Defeated SwordMan.EXE, who was able to defeat ProtoMan.EXE in a fight *Consistently matches and defeats Bass.EXE, who defeated Alpha, the first internet, and helped MegaMan.EXE defeat Gospel, a BugBeast that was merging the real and cyber worlds together *Bug Style EXE destroyed, absorbed, and restored the entire Cyber World, which contains its own stars and galaxies *HUB form is apparently strong enough to defeat the likes of Duo.EXE, Gospel, Alpha, and the rest of EXE’s strongest foes with little effort *Battled ProtoMan.EXE when both were using the Life Sword Program Advance, which shook the Cyber World enough to wake up PharaohMan.EXE, an ancient and powerful NetNavi that was sealed away Speed *When equipped with the Mega Booster, MegaMan.EXE can move speeds up to mach 5. *Kept up with Duo who can quickly fly to other solar systems. *Quickly absorbed a universe in Bug Style. *Traveled across the cyber world in a short time in the manga. *With Beast Out, bullets are percieved as nearly standing still to him. *Dodged attacks from LaserMan.EXE, who attacks with...lasers *Defeated QuickMan.EXE, the fastest NetNavi on earth...twice *On his way to fight QuickMan.EXE the first time, he was able to dodge the AC/DC Bank’s laser system Durability *Withstood a city-busting attack produced by Super Cyberbeast. *Survived a Cybeast core explosion worth 14 septillion tons of TNT. *Survived a universe-destroying big bang. *Took hits from Bass.EXE, Gospel, Duo.EXE, and the Cybeasts Gregar and Falzar *Took hits from Geo Stelar *Survived being infused with massive amounts of Dark power *Took a beating from Evil Empress Roll *Withstood being in the presence of Zero.EXE, a living virus that was causing NetNavis to go out of control when exposed to him, and didn’t feel any adverse effects Skill *Stopped Dr. Wily and the WWW (World Three) Organization from taking over the internet on four separate occasions *Defeated the newly risen internet crime organization Gospel *Helped save the world from Duo.EXE *Earned the respect of Serenade, one of the most powerful Navis on the internet *Stopped Dr. Regal, the mad scientist attempting to take control of the internet *Stopped the rampaging Cybeasts Gregar and Falzar *Has performed Full Synchro with Lan, meaning they basically share the same consciousness during battle Weaknesses *While by no means helpless on his own, EXE shares a special bond with Lan Hikari, and grows stronger as a result of it. If Lan is out of commission, EXE doesn’t operate at full capacity. *Many of EXE’s abilities require his Custom Gauge to be full, which can take some time. *Dark Chips, while very destructive, come at the cost of permanently draining EXE’s vitality, and may even cause him to go crazy and become Dark Soul MegaMan.EXE, minus the use of Chaos Unison. *The Beast Out forms are powerful, but trying to use them after their time limit expires causes EXE to enter Beast Over form, which will boost his stats for some time, but afterwards leaves him far weaker than normal, so he must exercise caution. *The Cross forms are strong, but getting hit with an elemental weakness will deactivate them for the rest of the fight. *The NaviCust program does give EXE helpful buffs, but it comes with the danger of infecting EXE with bugs that have adverse effects on him if he doesn’t adjust the program correctly. *As a Net Navi, EXE generally stays in the Cyber World or in Lan’s PDA, and as such it’s possible to trap him in a place where he can’t jack out, leaving him stuck. *Lan himself, who’s...not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer. Lan’s also rather lazy and hungry a lot, and the only thing that he likes more than food is battling. He’s basically Goku if he was a grade school student. Fun Facts Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Characters Category:Arm Cannon Users Category:Heroes Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Sword Users Category:Digital Characters Category:Capcom Category:JRPG Characters Category:Mega Man